


i don't want to wake up on my own anymore

by izumida



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Call, banri is lonely but also very in denial, juza is away for the weekend, they are very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumida/pseuds/izumida
Summary: The news of Juza’s trip back home for the weekend had left him ecstatic. Between frequent troupe practices and constant bickering with his roommate, Banri barely got any time to himself. He didn’t have anything particular in mind plan-wise, but just the thought of being able to spend some time alone was enough to make him bounce with excitement. He could game without Juza’s complaining and rest without Juza’s snoring— he didn’t even have to see Juza’s dumb, stupid, punchable face for a day. What could possibly be better?Banri feels restless without Juza's presence.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	i don't want to wake up on my own anymore

The news of Juza’s trip back home for the weekend had left him ecstatic. Between frequent troupe practices and constant bickering with his roommate, Banri barely got any time to himself. He didn’t have anything particular in mind plan-wise, but just the thought of being able to spend some time alone was enough to make him bounce with excitement. He could game without Juza’s complaining and rest without Juza’s snoring— he didn’t even have to see Juza’s dumb, stupid, punchable face for a day. What could possibly be better?

Come evening time, Juza was already home with the miniature Hyodo and Banri had planted himself in front of Itaru’s television screen. They were having their scheduled Friday night video game marathon, as they typically did at the end of a long week. The lingering thought of the peaceful night ahead of him followed him through the hours of button mashing; he found himself grateful when Itaru finally saved and quit to the title screen.

The brunette climbed up his ladder and flung himself onto his loft bed with a content sigh. He didn’t even cast the empty bed beside him a glance as he closed his eyes, out like a light within seconds. The video game sure had drained all of his HP.

When his violet-tinted eyes fluttered open, his surroundings were unfamiliar to him. He was in an alleyway of sorts, from what it seemed. Banri blinked. Wasn’t he last in his own dorm? The teen took a few cautious steps forward before booking it, uneasy staying put. Breathing heavily, his head swung from side to side as he ran, scanning the area for something, anything, familiar to him. There was no way he was too far away from the Mankai Company.

Banri skidded to a halt at a building that finally stood out among the other bleak ones. It was bright and glamorous, illuminated by golden lights and a twinkling sign. Catching his breath, he inched forward and gave the door an experimental prod. It opened with a creak, revealing what appeared to be a theater. He frowned, confused. He had never seen this place before, nor had he ever been inside of it— he was an actor in the area, so this shouldn’t have been new to him. Banri entered, treading as lightly as he could as he tried to make out the moving figures on a distant stage. The sight made his blood turn to ice as he recognized them.

On an old, splinter-rodden stage, his troupe mates performed in costumes all too recognizable. The Roman Episode. It was their first show together, the show that forced them all to come together as a whole unit and bond. The sight puzzled him, considering the fact that they were on stage without their lead and troupe leader. As if on queue, an unfamiliar face popped into the scene, wearing Banri’s costume and shit-eating show-stopping grin— the character was Luciano. Who was that playing him? What even caused this performance? His heart sunk as his brain digested the worst possible scenario unfolding right before his eyes: he had been replaced. The group of actors all bunched around their new leader as the show came to its conclusion, the audience roaring with delight. Taichi gave him an excited headbutt; Omi patted his head affectionately; Sakyo gave him an approving look; and, oh my god, Juza leaned in and—

Banri gasped for air as he sprung up, eyes widened and bloodshot. His heart was thumping painfully in his chest, dizzying, as he processed what just happened. A nightmare. Relieved, he slunk back onto his elbows, exhaling deeply and trying to calm his heart rate. The relief was only temporary, though, as he tried to discern the meaning of the dream. Banri attempted to run through the course of events in his head, but the memory was starting to escape him, vaporizing and slipping through his conscious fingers. He could only faintly recall the ending, and the realization of what he had seen tinged his cheeks with pink. Gross.

Speaking of the devil, a quick glance to the side reminded him of just how far away his roommate actually was. Well, that made him feel a little better. It saved him the possibility of having to confront the dude if his night terrors woke him up, and there was no way he’d willingly explain that dream. He wasn’t a bitch baby and he wouldn’t give the other any reason to think so.

The actor rested his head back onto his pillow, sighing and closing his eyes once more. Hopefully the next dream delivered to him would be more pleasant to make up for whatever that atrocity was. Despite being exhausted out of his mind, a few minutes passed and he found himself unable to drift off again. The room was dead silent, too eerie and empty for his comfort. Banri shifted and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, but to no avail. Maybe he actually missed the stupid daikon’s snoring noises; they were rhythmic and familiar, background noise to easily fall asleep to.

That thought mixed with the lingering taste of his dream made him feel all weird and fuzzy on the inside. Of course he didn’t miss his roommate— he spent the entire day fantasizing about all the free time he’d have to himself, after all. The more and more he thought about it, the more conflicted he felt. His mind couldn’t help but wander back to his nightmare. His roommate’s eyes as he gazed at Banri’s replacement were soft and glossy with emotion Banri had never seen nor expected of Juza. He looked so...adoring. And passionate, and proud, and joyous.

Banri’s heart twisted in his chest, his face scrunching up in disgust. The blood rushing to his face was beginning to make him feel feathery and nauseous. Risking another glance to the other loft bed, he was beginning to realize just how empty the dip in the mattress was without the big, stupid dummy that was Hyodo Juza. The thought that Juza could live just fine without him didn’t sit right with him. He felt a weird bitterness on his tongue and a heat flare up in his cheeks pondering about it.

With a frustrated groan, he tore his gaze away from the other bed and ran his hands through his hair, becoming restless with each passing moment. He didn’t miss his stupid snoring or his big golden eyes or how warm it would feel to lean into his side like the guy in his dream. Banri doubted he was missed by Juza, anyways; he was constantly pestering him over the tiniest things. Juza was probably better off without him entirely. I mean, why else would he be so eager to leave him for even a day? It all clicked in his brain, the gears turning and whisking laps in his brain. Hell, maybe the replacement from his nightmare was real.

He couldn’t take it anymore. Practically throwing his blanket off of himself, Banri scrambled down the ladder and palmed aimlessly at his dresser for his phone. He squinted into the bright blue light. 2:39 am. There was no way Juza was awake, and if he were, for some reason, the odds of him wanting to speak to Banri were close to zero. Banri brought his phone back up to his bed, holding it in both of his palms as he stared at it undecidedly. He couldn’t get a wink of sleep without some type of closure. Fuck it.

Hands a bit trembly, Banri fumbled through his contacts, finally coming to a stop on his roommate’s name. Man, so much for an entire weekend without having to hear his annoying voice. Without taking a second to overthink and overcomplicate the whole mess, Banri clicked the green call icon and held the phone to his ear.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The phone hit its fourth ring, and Banri gave up the last of his hope. Juza was definitely asleep. What was he even thinking? He pulled the phone back, not at all expecting a familiar voice to rumble and jumpscare him in the dark.

“Settsu..?” The voice from the other side sounded drowsy. Realizing he had most certainly woken him up, Banri felt a pang of regret. The brunette swallowed, holding the phone back up to his ear. When had his palms become so sweaty?

“Um, hey..” Banri trailed off, staring a hole into his lap. For someone he talked to nearly every day, this seemed far too difficult. “I was just wondering where you put my conditioner. ‘s not where it was last time I used it.”

The lie came easy, slipping through his teeth with ease. Well, he was an actor.

“...At 2:30 in the morning?” Juza sounded skeptical, his voice breathy as he stifled a yawn. Banri could easily envision the look on his face as he spoke: slightly pouty, eyes cloudy, head tilted questioningly. The imagery tinted his cheeks rosy again, and he had to resist the physical urge to slap himself in the face.

“Yeah, asshole. I‘ve been playing games all night and I need to shower.”

He listened intently, probably more intently than he should’ve, as Juza shifted on the other side of the line. “The bottles should still be on the ground next to the shower. I put ‘em there every time… If they’re not, ‘m not sure.”

“Oh, didn’t check there.”

They both fell silent, listening to the gentle puffs of each other’s breath over the phone. Banri felt his muscles gradually relax despite not really getting any answer he wanted. Just the sound of Juza’s soft voice and his willingness to actually answer the phone was enough to calm the teen’s nerves. The tranquil quiet lasted for nearly a minute before Juza broke it off, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Um, if that’s all, I’ll be going. Goodnight...Settsu,” Juza mumbled, pausing for a second before saying Banri’s name. That didn’t go unnoticed by him; he felt his heart flutter a little at the sound.

“Goodnight.”

The phone gave a weak beep, indicating that the other had ended the phone call. Banri held it to his ear a little longer, closing his eyes and letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. Bringing the device to his lap, he gazed at the contact picture— it was a closeup of the two of them together on stage. There, they were Luciano and Lansky, a powerful duo with a companionship that blossomed despite all odds being against them. It was then that he could see just how passionate they both looked, how engaged and thrilled they were to be up there together, pouring their hearts out into acting. The fire they had was unmatchable; it left the audience breathless, antsy at the edges of their seats for more, craving the action and intensity that only Hyodo Juza and Settsu Banri could deliver.

The screen went black, and Banri was left staring at his own reflection in the dark— disheveled, sandy brown hair with tired eyes and darkening circles under them. At peace, finally, he remembered just how tired he was to begin with. Banri put his phone to the side, shuffling back under his blanket and pulling it snuggly to his chin. His mind felt hazy and warm, the recollection of his nightmare now replaced with memories of him and Juza. He thought about his dumb expressions and silky hair and kind eyes and found himself hugging the blanket a little tighter. Moments before slipping into sleep, Banri murmured,

“G’night, Hyodo.”

**Author's Note:**

> another one!!! thanks sm for reading, i have so much pent up juban brainrot i feel insane >__< my twt is @wyttedamien if you ever wanna chat abt them waahh


End file.
